The Timeshift Stone
by IsabelleAuthor
Summary: Link, the Hero of Time, has finally returned from the future where Ganondorf was finally defeated. At last, everything was back to the way it should be...or was it?
1. Arrival

Izzy: Long time, no see, y'all!

Roecliff: Hey!

Izzy: I know it's been a while...

Roecliff: T_T You mean a whole year?

Izzy: Anyway, here's a new chapter story called the Timeshift Stone. Now, I know you were expecting something after the whole story with Curse of the Deity Mask, but I'm still struggling with that storyline itself. On top of all that, I've been working on my novel that I've been trying to get done since I was fourteen years old.

Roecliff: *whispering* Yeah, and you wonder why it takes her so long to just write fanfics?

Izzy: Shush, Dragon Muse! I speak! So, I've been doing some other side projects to help pull away from the book (since I've done three drafts of it so far, I think this was a good idea). This is one of those projects and I can't take full credit for the idea behind it. Thus, I will have to disclaim not only that I don't own Zelda, but the fact that I don't own pretty much most of this story.

Roecliff: Whose idea was it?

Izzy: HenrytheWise. He and I were originally going to collab on this, but time and life kept us apart. However, he has given me permission to roll the story out on my own, but I told him that I would make sure that credit for the story goes to him as well. So, let the story begin!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Zelda or most of this chapter.

* * *

The blue light faded.

Link found himself within the Temple of Time once again and before the Master Sword within its pedestal. He looked down at his body, seeing that he was a boy again in his own time. He glanced up to see his fairy friend, Navi floating around him.

Then, she flew toward the glass window above and disappear from his view.

"NAVI! WAIT! COME BACK!" Link declared. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

 _Why did she leave?_ Link wondered surprised. _I thought she was my fairy. The Great Deku Tree gave her to me. Why? Why did she leave me?_

The little boy shook himself awake.

 _I can't mope now!_ He thought determinedly. _I have to warn Zelda about Ganondorf before it's too late!_

He turned around and quickly left the secret room. He stopped when he saw the three Spiritual Stones. Remembering what Zelda had told him about sealing the Doors of Time, he grabbed the stones and stuck them into his pouch. The doors then began to close, sealing the Master Sword within. Once Link knew they were secure, he rushed out of the Temple of Time.

He ran through the marketplace, bumping into people along the way. Angry shouts were heard, but Link didn't care. There were more pressing matters than to deal with frustrated Hylian shoppers.

He got near the gates, but then he remembered that security guards were tight at the castle. Luckily for him, he knew a secret way in. He climbed up the vines and ran to the other side of the gate. He leaped down and then carefully got passed the guards on the grassy field. He made it to a rock wall and climbed it to get on the other side of the palace gates.

Then, Link cautiously slipped into the moat and swam to the right side of the castle. He climbed out and jumped onto the crates before him. He leaped to the other side where a water sewer drained fresh water from the court's gardens. He crawled into it.

Inside, he saw the guards at their usual posts.

 _Here we go again,_ Link grumbled.

He waited until each guard he came upon was not looking before he passed them. Finally, he made it to the entrance to the Royal Family Courtyard. With hope and desperation, he hurried in.

Right ahead of him, staring through a palace window, was Princess Zelda herself. Link remembered her adult form and how beautiful she was. Now, he sees her once again as a child as well.

The girl turned suddenly and looked back with a gasp. Her blue eyes fluttered in surprise.

"Who?" she began to speak.

"Who am I?" Link finished for her. "It's-"

"Link?!" she exclaimed.

"Wait! You remember me?" Link asked shocked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I remember...I remember what happened in the future."

"Then you know why I came here?" Link guessed.

"Not really," Zelda replied.

"I was coming to warn you about Ganondorf," Link informed. "If I pull out the Master Sword, the doors to the Sacred Realm will open."

"And Ganondorf can gain access to it because you had fallen into a deep sleep," Zelda finished.

"Wow, you _do_ remember the future," Link stated.

"But none of that hasn't happened yet," Zelda reminded. "We still have the upper hand on Ganondorf. I still have the Ocarina of Time and you still have the Spiritual Stones. As long as Ganondorf doesn't find out that we have them, we still have a chance."

"You're right," Link agreed. "But what do we do?"

"When Ganondorf is done talking to my father, we'll inform him of what's going on," Zelda directed.

"What?" Link jumped. "The king? I thought your father didn't believe in your prophetic dreams. Why would he listen to us now?"

"We have to try, Link!" Zelda pleaded. "We can't give up on Hyrule now!"

Link squirmed a bit. He wasn't certain the king would listen to a kid...especially one that has a habit of sneaking into the castle without anyone noticing. He didn't feel comfortable about it.

Zelda looked back through the window.

"Ganondorf's gone," Zelda informed the little boy. "Let's hurry inside."

Link followed Zelda through a door on the other side of the court. They entered into a wide hall. Link had never been inside the castle before. It was huge and full of beauty. He then remembered how Ganon turned this beautiful palace into a dark, scary one with keese and stalfos. He shivered at the thought. He didn't want that to happen again.

Giant doors blocked their path along with two guards.

"I wish to see my father," the princess demanded.

The soldiers stared curiously at Link. Zelda, realizing this, stood even taller.

"He is with me," she informed them. "He's a friend."

The guards, even though they still seemed wary, stood aside and opened the doors for the little princess. Link followed her into the throne room where he spotted the king pacing back and forth.

"Father!" Zelda greeted happily.

The king stopped and looked upon her lovingly.

"My dear princess," he smiled as he held out his arms.

Zelda ran toward him with her arms out and embraced him.

"Father," she began, "I have someone you should meet. This is Link."

She pointed back at the little boy. Link shifted nervously and waved.

"Hi…" he spoke softly.

"I don't remember him being invited to the palace," the king told Zelda.

"He's my friend," Zelda informed. "Father, we have something very important to tell you."

The king straightened up and stared sternly.

"What is it?" he asked incredulously.

"Link and I believe Ganondorf is after the Triforce," Zelda began. "It's just like what happened in my dream! He's trying to get the Ocarina of Time a-"

"Zelda, what did I tell you?" the king declared. "Those dreams are just dreams. They're not real. Besides, all Ganondorf wants is peace."

"But Link believes me!" Zelda implored as she turned back to the little hero. "Don't you, Link?"

Link nervously nodded. He, after all, was in the future himself. He saw what happened, but will it be enough to convince the King of Hyrule what Ganondorf's true plan was?

"This Link is nothing but a child!" the king informed. "And a commoner, for that matter. He's been putting ideas in your head."

"No, father!" Zelda defended. "Link has been helping me-"

"Enough!" the king declared. "This is a time of peace, Zelda. No need to stir up controversy. Do not come to me again with your stories. I'm done hearing them."

The king then looked at Link.

"And as for you," the king sternly spoke, "you have no more business here at the castle. Impa! Show this young man out! And make sure he doesn't come back or there will be severe punishment!"

Link looked back and saw a familiar face: a Sheikah with white hair and an outfit of purple and silver. She approached Link and picked him up by his tunic.

"Father, no!" Zelda jumped in. "Please!"

Impa turned around and carried Link away.

"Link!" Zelda called out. "Don't worry! Just do what you have to do to stop him!"

 _Like what?_ he thought as he squirmed in the Sheikah's grasp.

They walked out to the field and headed down to the main gates of the castle toward the Marketplace.

"Impa! Don't you remember me?" Link tried to persuade. "I saved you from Bongo-Bongo back in the graveyard of Kakariko Village! You taught me Zelda's Lullaby and-"

"Shh!" Impa hushed. "I know."

"HUH?!" Link said in surprise.

At the gate, Impa dropped him.

"I remember what happened," Impa informed the boy. "I know I'm the Sage of Shadows and I know why you came to the castle."

"You do?" Link questioned.

"Yes, but you won't be able to convince the king of anything unless you have solid proof," Impa said. "Ganondorf would have made plans back at Gerudo Fortress. If you go there, you might be able to find some evidence."

 _Gerudo Fortress?_ Link groaned. He remembered the harsh deserted place along with its ruthless females. He certainly didn't want to go back there.

"Stay safe, little hero," Impa saluted. "It's now more dangerous than you ever imagined."

With that, Impa threw something on the ground. A bright flash blinded Link for a moment, then, when his eyes came to, Impa was gone.

 _I hate it when they do that!_ Link grumbled while rubbing his eyes. _And more dangerous? I've seen worse._

Link walked out of the gates and headed to town, passing through it, and walked out to Hyrule field. He sighed sadly.

 _I wish Navi was here,_ Link pondered. _She would know what to do. Where did she go?_

Link was thinking so deeply, he wasn't looking when he ran into a wall.

"OW!" he exclaimed. He glanced up and saw a familiar sign.

 _Lon Lon Ranch,_ Link thought hopefully. _Maybe I can stay there for the night before I go to Gerudo Fortress._

* * *

Izzy: So much happening in one little chapter!

Roecliff: So, when's the next chapter?

Izzy: Good question.

Roecliff: *growling*

Izzy: KIDDING! Don't worry! I got it all typed out on my drive! It's all good! It'll be out soon enough. By the way, this is a very short chapter series, so you'll expect this story to be over quicker than what you had been accustomed to with my previous story. OH! And dear readers, don't forget to review!


	2. The Ranch Girl

Izzy: What did I tell you?

Roecliff: Wait! You just posted the last one, like...a few minutes ago!

Izzy: Told you it would be faster. Also, I'm not working with betas with editing. Because this is a shorter story and I'm more familiar with this setting (OoT), I pretty much should have this in a nutshell.

Roecliff: You are taking chances, aren't you?

Izzy: Next chapter, please?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Zelda, but I did have a big influence in this chapter set up!

* * *

Malon sat on the fence, singing her mother's song. Her best friend, Epona, stood nearby listening happily.

Malon loved to sing. It was her favorite past time when she didn't have other things to do. Everyday, she had to help Ingo muck the stalls, milk the cows, and feed the cuccos and horses. And everyday, she hears Ingo grumbling about him running the ranch instead of her father, Talon, because he was a devoted hard worker while the actual owner sleeps all day long. On top of all this, the little ranch girl also had to do the laundry, cook for the three mouths to feed, and clean the house from top to bottom. It was tedious work and she actually had to make a schedule of it.

Even with all the business, her ranch life was boring.

She had dreams and she told those dreams to her father. She wanted more adventure in her life. She wanted to be swept off her feet by a handsome knight and carried away into the sunset. She wanted to get away from the ranch and live happily ever after with her dashing true love.

She was stroking Epona while singing her song when she noticed someone approaching the entrance of the ranch.

It was a little boy in a green tunic. He had blonde hair that was covered by a long cap and wore a small sword and a wooden shield on his back. He sort of staggered into the ranch as if he was exhausted.

"Hey, Epona!" she spoke to her horse. "We have a visitor! Wait right here!"

She leaped off of the fence and she ran over to greet the newcomer.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! I'm Malon!"

The boy looked up. His deep blue eyes were deep in thought for a moment, but then sparked as he saw her.

"Malon!" he said with a small smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Again?" Malon said quizzically. Where had she seen him before? Then she remembered. "Oh, you're the fairy boy from the marketplace! I gave you an egg so you could wake up my dad!"

"Don't you remember anything else?" the boy asked.

Malon thought really hard of where else she had seen him, but nothing came to mind.

"No," she replied.

The boy's eyes grew dimly as he looked down.

 _Why is he so sad? Was it something I said?_ Malon questioned to herself.

"What's wrong, fairy boy?" she asked concerned.

The boy shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he told her.

"Well, are you hungry?" Malon asked the boy. "I'm making cucco stew and cornbread. There's plenty if you want to join us for dinner."

The boy smiled weakly.

"I would like that," he replied.

"Come with me," the little redhead declared as she took him by the hand. "I'll introduce you to my father. Do you have a name, fairy boy?"

"Link," he told her. "My name is Link."

8888888

Dinner was delicious and the company was kind, but Link still felt depressed. He couldn't believe that Malon didn't remember him. Oh, sure, she remembered him at the marketplace and giving him an egg to give to her dad, but what about all the other things that happened between them? Why don't they remember him saving the ranch and beating Ingo at a race and escaping with "Ganondorf's gift", Epona? What about the visits he made to get Lon Lon Milk and just to spend time with them in the middle of his quest?

All of a sudden, he felt...alone.

Where was Navi when he needed her? Why, of all the people that didn't remember him, it was Malon? A part of him really...like her...is that the right word?

He shook his thoughts out and got comfortable on his bed. Talon had offered him a place to sleep in the loft of the house and he much obliged for it. He was just about to blow out the candle.

"Fairy boy?" he heard Malon call quietly from the doorway.

He sighed. He didn't want to talk about anything, but he knew she would be persistent. That's just how she was and he knew it.

"Come in," he answered.

The door opened and in walked the little redhead that he remembered well. Her long, creamy white dress had blue designs on the hem and sleeves. A yellow scarf hung around her neck and was held together by a pendant of a monster's face. Her eyes were a brighter blue from his and they sparkled in the candlelight.

"Are you alright, fairy boy?" she asked him softly.

"I'm alright," Link told her, but a part of him knew better.

He could tell from Malon's expression that she knew better as well.

"I'm worried about you," she expressed. "You hardly talked since you came here. You seem...distant. Like something is bothering you. What's going on?"

Link didn't really want to tell her, but he felt she was the only person who can listen to his woes. Even Princess Zelda is unavailable to him.

"Well, it all started with the Great Deku Tree," he began.

He told her everything: how he met Navi, the princess, even his quest to find the Spiritual Stones. He then told her about Ganondorf and his evil plans to take over Hyrule. He told her about what happened when he pulled out the Master Sword and everything he did in the future. He told her about how he defeated Ganondorf in the future and how Zelda sent him back to the past to have his childhood back.

"Now, I've lost my closest companion, Ganondorf is still out there trying to gain the Triforce, and the King doesn't believe anything I told him," Link finished.

"Wow…" Malon said shocked.

"And you probably thought I dreamed all this," Link sighed as he laid back in the bed. "After all, everything I told you hasn't happened yet."

"I believe you," Malon informed.

Link sat up surprised. She believed him?! All those things were unbelieveable to the king, but she actually believed his story?

"Really? You believe me?" Link asked.

"Of course," Malon assured. "You seemed to know what you were talking about. And you do seem different than you were back at the marketplace. Something big must have happened to you, but I would have never imagined that!"

"Yeah," Link said with a smile. Perhaps there was a part of her that knew somehow.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Malon sympathized. "After all, you can't be called fairy boy if you don't have a fairy. I hope she comes back someday."

"Me, too," Link replied with a sigh.

Malon yawned.

"Well, I feel better knowing what's going on," she told him as she stretched her arms out. "I hope you get some good sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Malon," Link told her as she walked out of the room.

Link was grateful for the conversation with her. It made him feel better. Knowing what he had to do tomorrow, he leaned over and blew out the candle.

8888888

Malon was up just as the sun rose and milking the cows and collecting eggs for breakfast. She had just put down the last of her wares when she noticed Link walking out of the house and heading toward the ranch exit.

 _Now, where is he going this early in the morning?_ she wondered.

She followed after him.

"Fairy boy!" she called out.

Link stopped and turned toward her.

"Oh, Malon," he said, acting surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this morning."

"Well, who else is going to make sure that breakfast is ready in the morning?" Malon informed rhetorically. "Now, why are you up so early? Where are you going?"

"Well…" the boy hesitated, "I...uh...was, uh…"

"Come on! You can tell me!" Malon huffed. She was getting sick and tired of him not coming out forthright what was on his mind.

"I was going to Gerudo Valley," the boy cringed.

"What for?" the girl wondered nervously. She knew about Gerudo Valley and the women there. She heard that they weren't very nice people...and sometimes dangerous.

"I have to find evidence that Ganondorf is plotting against Hyrule," Link informed the girl. "If I can find some kind of proof, then the king will believe me and help us stop him."

 _That sounds like a fun adventure,_ the girl thought to herself. _I wish I can go with him…_

Then, she thought more on it. Why couldn't she go with him? She was capable of defending herself. And her father wouldn't notice and Ingo would care less if she left. What was stopping her from doing it?

"Let me go with you," she suggested.

Link stared at her shocked.

"You? Go with me?" Link said dumbfounded. "What would your father say?"

"Oh, he wouldn't mind!" Malon informed the boy. "He won't even notice I'm gone!"

"But it's dangerous in Gerudo Valley," Link informed.

"I know," Malon assured. "I can handle myself. I can use a bow. You might need me."

Link still looked unsure of the situation.

"Please, Link!" she pleaded. "I'm sick and tired of being stuck on this ranch! I want to help you and do something besides feed cuccos all day! I'll even bring Epona along if it helps!"

The boy thought for a little while, then smiled at her.

"Okay," Link agreed. "As long as you can help, I could use the company."

"YAY!" Malon exclaimed. "Wait right here! I'm going to grab some things!"

The ranch girl ran inside her house and looked in the closet. Leaning against the wall inside was her precious bow and quiver of arrows. She grabbed them and placed them on her. Then, she ran outside, letting Link know she was almost ready, and rushed over to the fence. She sang her song and brought Epona near her. She hopped on and rode toward Link.

"Ready?" she asked the fairy boy.

He grinned as he climbed up on Epona in front of her.

"Ready when you are," he told her. "HYA!"

Epona took off with a full bolt out of the ranch.

* * *

Izzy: Woohoo! Excitement! Drama!

Roecliff: Wait a sec! Is this the prequel to your story?

Izzy: Huh? Oh, right! Well, you see, originally, this idea was to fill in the gap between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, but in a way, it kind of turned out to be something of a prequel to "The Curse of the Deity Mask".

Roecliff: So, it was coincidence?

Izzy: *dramatic* No...it was...destiny!

Roecliff: ...okay...Readers! Review, please!


	3. The Gerudo Fortress

Izzy: Next chapter, rolling in!

Roecliff: You weren't kidding...

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Zelda or some of the stuff in this chapter.

* * *

Link hadn't felt so invigorated since his last quest. Now, with Malon on his side, he felt more secure about his new mission. He let Epona ride hard towards the west with the sun beating on their backs. Soon, he began to see the ground become barren and rocky. They were nearing Gerudo Valley.

They passed the plank bridge that ran over a tiny stream and near a bridge that crossed the gorge. Link stopped Epona and looked ahead. On the bridge was a gate that blocked the path to the other side. Standing in front of that gate was the same woman as before. Last time, he remembered her refusing him access to Gerudo Fortress just because he was a kid. He highly doubted that she would let him in now.

"Well, the path is blocked," Link informed Malon. "Getting on the other side is going to be harder than we thought."

"Hmmm…" thought Malon.

Then, a bee buzzed by.

"Hold on a second," the girl told Link as she slid off the horse.

Link watched her walk over to the small stream. She then picked up what looked like a bee's nest.

"Malon, wait!" Link panicked. "That's a bee nest!"

"I know that," Malon said, then she began to sing to the bees.

Suddenly, the bees came out and buzzed all around her. Link was about to pull out his sword to take care of them, but they lined up in a little row before her.

"Now, go distract those Gerudo women over there," Malon instructed the bees.

 _Is she talking to bees?_ Link wondered confused.

Then, the bees flew overhead and straight toward the Gerudos. The guards on duty screamed as they swarmed all around them and ran away. Even the guard in front of the gate had opened it to rush inside.

Link grinned.

"Nice work, Malon," he congratulated.

"Just taking care of business," the redhead proudly told the boy.

"Let's cross before they get back," Link directed as he got off Epona.

The two children crossed the bridge and headed toward the fortress.

Link remembered the fortress well and how its halls twisted and turned in different directions. He wasn't sure how they were going to find evidence inside, but he knew somewhere inside was something that was going to frame Ganondorf.

They snuck beside the stone wall and Link peeked around the corner. Gerudo females walked to and fro with staffs in their hands.

"Okay," Link whispered to Malon. "Follow my lead and stay very quiet. We don't want to catch their attention."

"Okay," Malon nodded with excitement.

Link didn't understand why she was so overjoyed about a dangerous mission. He knew that she was tough as nails, but to think that she would enjoy being in danger was strange to him.

He watched carefully as the guards passed by. He was about to motion Malon to follow him when another guard appeared in view.

 _Din!_ Link thought. _Security is too tight around here! How are we going to get past them?_

 _Bwak!_

Link looks back and sees Malon playing with a cucco.

"Malon! Now's not the time to play!" Link reprimanded in a whisper. "We're going to get busted!"

But Malon didn't listen. She picked up the cucco.

 _Cocka-doodle-doooooo! BWAK! BWAK!_

The cucco flapped its wings nervously and feathers flew everywhere.

"MALON!" Link exclaimed. "PUT THAT CUCCO DOWN!"

Suddenly, he heard voices heading their way.

 _Great!_ he thought frustrated. _They know we're here!_

"Malon! We got company!" Link hissed.

Malon dropped the white bird and grabbed her bow and arrow. Around the corner came the Gerudo guards.

Link pulled out his slingshot and prepared it with a deku seed. Malon fired first at a Gerudo. The female fell to the ground while others trampled over her. Link fired a seed hitting another one square on the head and knocking her down.

Link motioned Malon to follow him up the stairs. The quicker they got inside, the better they could hide. They hurried toward the doors of the fortress.

But more soldiers came out from the door they were going to enter in. Others surrounded them from behind.

They were caught.

8888888

The head guard threw in both Link and Malon into a cell.

"Stupid kids! Get in there and keep quiet!" she scolded as she locked the door behind them.

"I've heard that one before," Malon heard Link grumble under his breath.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Way to go, Malon!" Link fumed at her. "Let's pick up the cucco and make lots of noise so we can get caught! Genius!"

"Well, I didn't scream at the top of my lungs!" Malon argued back.

"I wouldn't have screamed at the top of my lungs if you hadn't been messing around," Link scolded.

"It was just a cucco!" Malon defended. "It's not the first time a Gerudo has heard the crow of a cucco!"

"But we wouldn't have gotten caught!" Link yelled.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" shouted the head Gerudo guard.

Both kids faced away from each other angrily. Malon couldn't understand. It was just an innocent cucco! It looked scared, too! Can't he understand that she cares for animals? Sure, she eats cuccos, but when it's wild and alone, she can't help but feel sorry for them.

But, as she thought it though and her anger simmered down, she realized how big of a mistake she had made. She did cause a ruckus and messed their whole plan up. Now, she's stuck in the Gerudo Fortress with no way of getting back home...to the ranch...to her father…

She began to cry. Now, she knew better than to try to go on adventures. She was better off at the ranch, taking care of the animals.

"Malon?" she heard Link speak to her softly.

"What?" she sobbed.

"I...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to get upset with you. I'm just...well, used to being responsible and knowing things better. I expected too much from you."

"And now...we won't be able to get out of here!" Malon cried. "I shouldn't have come along. I ruined everything."

"That's not true," Link told her. "In fact, I'm glad you came along. After all, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see you fight. You were pretty good at that bow."

Malon looked up at Link with tears glistening in her eyes. She stared deeply into his. There was something about those eyes that drew her in. He seemed so...mature. How, she didn't know, but he seemed to know so much and act so brave.

Just like she would expect in a knight in shining armor.

"Do you really think so?" she asked as she wiped a tear.

"You were amazing out there," Link said with a nod.

Malon felt her face get hot. What was she feeling? Embarrassment? Coy? Appreciated?

Loved?

Whatever the feeling was, she liked it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" Link asked curiously.

"I don't know," Malon admitted. "I just feel...well...safe, I guess...safe in knowing that you'll take care of me."

"I'll take care of you, Malon," Link assured. "That's a promise!"

Malon smiled. She could feel that he meant it.

"You there!" declared a voice.

They looked up to see a female Gerudo dressed like the head guard only in pink. She had a sparkly red jewel in the middle of her forehead and her gold eyes stared down at them.

"Nabooru?" Link spoke aloud.

Malon looked over at Link surprised. How did he know her?

"You are Link, right?" Nabooru nodded.

"You remember me?" Link jumped up.

"Of course," the Gerudo nodded with a smile. "I remember everything that happened. You saved my life from the Twinrova Sisters and I discovered that I'm the Sage of Spirit."

 _Ah! The future!_ Malon recalled.

"I also remember how cute you looked as an adult," the Gerudo winked seductively.

Malon scowled. She didn't like the way she was staring at Link. After all, Link was a kid! Why would she...

 _What am I feeling now?_ Malon wondered as she shook her head from the harsh emotion.

"Then you know why we're here?" Link asked while blushing.

"Not really, but I have a pretty good idea," Nabooru replied as she unlocked the door. "You're looking for something that's here at the fortress."

"Yeah," Link confirmed. "We're trying to find evidence of Ganondorf's plot against Hyrule."

"Then I know just the place you're looking for," Nabooru informed as she led them out of the cell room. "Follow me!"

* * *

Izzy: Flying by already!

Roecliff: I wonder what they will find?

Izzy: I guess you'll just have to find out next chapter, huh? :P

Roecliff: Don't stick your tongue at me! Review, please!


	4. The Timeshift Stone

Izzy: I love my hobby!

Roecliff: You love your chocolate more...

Izzy: *mouth full of chocolate* What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or some of the content in this story.

* * *

"The Haunted Wastelands?" Link groaned.

They stood before the gates of the deserted place that Link remembered too well. The pain of getting through it struck his mind like a hammer. He didn't want to do that all over again. He also remembered that he traveled it as an adult. He didn't even have the hookshot anymore to cross the Sea of Sand.

"How are we going to get across?" Link asked curiously.

"I have a grappling hook," Nabooru answered. "We can get across that way."

"Do we have to?" Link moaned.

"If you want to get evidence, the place to find it is in the Wastelands," the Gerudo thief told him.

Link sighed with reluctance.

"Well, the sooner we get through, the better," he announced aloud.

The Gerudo, the hero and the ranch girl began their trek through the Wastelands.

The wind blew sand all around blinding their view. They stopped at what Link knew was the Sea of Sand. Nabooru took out her grappling hook and swung it around, then let it fly across the way. It struck a wooden box on the other side. The Gerudo Chieftess tugged on the rope to make sure it was secured.

"Alright," she yelled above the wind. "I hope you know how to cross a tightrope!"

"WHAT?!" Malon exclaimed. "We have to cross that?!"

"It's okay, Malon," Link assured. "If you can't do it, you can wait here until Nabooru and I come back."

He watched as the girl's face went from fearful to determined.

"No, I'll do it!" she declared. "I am on an adventure, aren't I? Gotta do something outside of the box!"

Link was a little worried about her. After all, the desert can be a dangerous place. However, she seems capable of handling the hard stuff. She was also a good problem solver.

Nabooru led the way. She got on the tightrope she created and started to wobble across it. Malon went next, then Link in the back. The hero wanted to make sure that Malon got across okay.

Balance was a challenge, but Nabooru got across gracefully. Malon almost fell, but the Gerudo caught her before she fell into the quicksand. Link made it himself, but his legs and arms felt a little stiff from balancing so much.

 _If only I had the Ocarina of Time,_ he thought grudgingly. He knew they would have to cross that rope again when they were done.

"This way," Nabooru shouted. "And stay close!"

Link didn't need to follow Nabooru across. He did it all by himself last time. But he decided not to argue about it. They walked past flag after flag until they reached a stone structure in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are!" Nabooru declared.

"Wait!" Link stopped. "This is the place? I passed this thing before! There was nothing in there but a chest with a purple rupee in it!"

"This place is Ganondorf's secluded hideout," Nabooru informed. "He used this place a lot for his personal things. Like treasure!"

"Treasure?" Link questioned.

"Well, he is a thief," Nabooru reminded. "He didn't start out trying to take over the world, you know."

The three questers began their decent inside the stone structure. Down at the bottom, Link landed on a pile of different colored rupees.

"What?" he gasped as he looked around in awe. Everywhere there were rupees! There were reds, greens, blues, oranges, yellows, purples, silvers and golds scattered all over the place.

"Ooooo…" Malon awed as well.

"At last!" Nabooru declared greedily. "With no Ganondorf, this treasure can be claimed! HAHA!"

Nabooru started looking through the treasure.

"Well, let's see if we can find some evidence," Link suggested to Malon.

The children started digging through the treasure one by one. Link didn't even know what he was looking for. He hoped it was something like a blueprint or something.

"Hey! Look over here!" Malon called over.

Link walked carefully to where Malon was standing. She was pointing at a strange looking stone. It certainly didn't look like a rupee. In fact, it looked completely the opposite! It was a rough cut stone with a different shade of blue from the actual blue rupee. It also had strange markings on it that he had never seen before.

"I wonder what this is?" Link wondered.

He picked it up.

Suddenly, the treasure room changed. Malon and Nabooru disappeared and a new person appeared.

Ganondorf!

His colossal form made the room look smaller than it was. His eyes and scowled lips showed that he was impatient about something.

Link drew his sword, ready to fight.

Then, poofing out of nowhere, were two old ladies on broomsticks.

 _The Twinrova sisters_ , Link remembered.

"There you two are," Ganondorf spoke to the women. "I've been waiting for you for the past hour!"

"You were always so impatient," one sister named Kome spoke.

"We're here now, aren't we?" the other sister named Kotake pointed out.

Realizing that they can't see him, Link sheathed his weapon.

 _I must be seeing something that has already happened,_ he thought as he looked down at the crystal he still held.

He eyed the three adults and listened carefully.

"So, what is it that you want?" Kome asked.

"I need some information from you," Ganondorf began. "How much do you know of the Legend of the Triforce?"

"The Triforce?" Kome wondered.

"Yes!" Kotake nodded. "The Triforce: the balance of the world. It is said to grant the wish of the person who touches it."

"Yes, I know that part," Ganondorf huffed. "I want to know how it can be found. Where is it hiding?"

"It is said that it remains within the Sacred Realm," Kome informed.

"But there are certain items you must obtain in order to get inside," Kotake added.

"The first things you need are the Spiritual Stones," Kome continued. "They are held by the three guardians of the three realms. They are the Great Deku Tree, the Goron Tribe, and the Zora Tribe."

"Second, you need the Ocarina of Time," Kotake mentioned. "You must play a special song on it in order to open the Door of Time."

"Then, the final piece," Kome interjected. "The Master Sword!"

"Wait!" Ganondorf paused them. "The Master Sword? The blade of evil's bane?"

"Yes, but only pulled by its master," Kotake pointed out. "You see, the Master Sword is the final key to opening the Sacred Realm. You have to find the one who is worthy of pulling it out."

"That makes things a little difficult," Ganondorf growled. "Perhaps, though, if he were to come along, then I could still find a way in."

Link stood shocked. If Ganondorf knew about the Master Sword, that meant he knew about the legend of the hero. If that was the case…

 _That night at Hyrule Castle when we faced each other,_ Link shuddered. _He knew I had the Ocarina of Time. He knew I would open the doors and try to pull the sword…_

"Where do I find the Ocarina of Time?" the Gerudo thief asked the women.

"It is said to be in the possession of the Royal Family of Hyrule," Kome reported.

"Hyrule Castle," Ganondorf shook his head. "That means, somehow, I have to cozy up to the King of Hyrule to get rights to explore the castle. How can I do that?"

"Well, considering that you are the leader of a gang of thieves, you can try to make peace with him," Kotake suggested.

Ganondorf smile that same horrid smile Link knew well.

"Yes," he chuckled. "That would work just fine…"

The room shifted again and he was back with Malon and Nabooru. Both females stared at him strangely.

"Are you okay, Link?" Malon asked worriedly.

"Malon!" Link exclaimed. "I found it! This is the evidence we need!"

* * *

Izzy: Oooo! More danger! More excitement!

Roecliff: You ate _way_ too much chocolate.

Izzy: There's no such thing as too much chocolate! *takes a bite of Mounds*

Roecliff: Oyi! Review, readers.


	5. Evil Unveiled

Izzy: Another chapter! Will Ganondorf be foiled? Will this strange crystal be enough proof? Read on and see!

Roecliff: Is that...another story I see-

Izzy: *covering papers* STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda or some of this content.

* * *

Malon wasn't certain that a strange stone was exactly what they needed, but after Link explained what happened to him and what he heard and saw, she was convinced.

They were already heading back to Hyrule Castle on Epona while Nabooru stayed behind to manage the Gerudo Fortress. Epona rode hard across Hyrule Field heading straight for the town. They passed through the shouting customers and toward the castle.

The gates to the castle were opened to a ranch cart Malon recognized. Up front in the wagon full of LonLon Milk was her father, Talon. The horse she rode passed it quickly. The ranch girl could hear the soldiers shouting and raising alarms.

They made it to the castle courtyard. Link stopped Epona and hopped off with Malon following quickly behind. Guards left and right tried to nab them, but Malon and Link kept going until they reached the throne room.

They busted inside and found the king sitting on his throne and a little girl standing not far from him. Malon then realized that the child was none other than Princess Zelda.

The king stood up enraged.

"I thought I told you to stay out!" he said angrily.

"Your Majesty!" Link greeted huffing and puffing. "I have proof that Ganondorf is dangerous!"

"Proof? What proof?" the king asked.

"This!" the boy said as he showed him the mysterious stone.

The princess gasped.

"A Timeshift Stone!" Zelda said. "Father, that stone can show you the past."

"Impossible!" the king declared. "They've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Take it and see for yourself," Link said offering the stone.

The king hesitated for a moment, then took the stone. Malon watched as the kings expression became like stone - the same expression Link had when he touched the rock.

After a few minutes, the king regained consciousness and his face turned red.

"Ganondorf is trying to take over the kingdom!" he shouted. "Guards! Arrest that man and throw him in the dungeon!"

"Father, wait!" Zelda pleaded.

The king looked down at her, then embraced the girl.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you," the king apologized. "Now, I must make things right."

"But father-" Zelda began to protest.

But the king quickly left the throne room, leaving the three kids behind.

"So, everything will be okay now, right?" Malon said. Deep down, though, she didn't want the adventure to end yet.

"No," Zelda answered. "Ganondorf can't be stopped that easily. He has the power of a dark magician. He would find a way to escape. We have to stop him ourselves."

"How?" Link asked her.

"The Master Sword. It's the only way," Zelda replied.

"Zelda!" Link protested. "Don't you remember what happened when I pulled out the Master Sword?! We can't make that same mistake!"

"Link, I know!" Zelda replied. "But if we don't do something, Ganondorf will find out what we have and try to find us...and worse!"

"But the time rift will reopen!" Link argued. "I'll fall into a seven-year sleep again, leaving the Sacred Realm opened for Ganondorf to grab the Triforce of Power, and Hyrule will be in danger again! We've taken that risk before and saw what happened! We can't do that again!"

Zelda looked down sadly.

Malon couldn't help but feel bad for them. Sure, she hadn't been through what they had been through, but she could understand the pressure of saving the world being heavy on them. Now that she has a better idea of how bad this Ganondorf was, she wanted him to be stopped, too. But how? They were just kids!

"There is a way to prevent that," they heard a voice from behind.

All the children glanced up. Malon gasped as she saw a white-haired woman in strange clothes standing before them with her arms crossed.

"Impa?" Zelda said curiously.

"Us sages remember what had happened in the future," Impa informed. "Instead of Link pulling out the sword as a child, he should pull it out as an adult."

"As an adult?" Link asked. "So, do we have to wait for seven years and then I pull out the sword?!"

"That is one way," Impa replied. "We can also transform you into an adult without you going forward in time."

"You can?!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly. "That's great! Then let's get to the temple quickly!"

As they walked out of the courtroom, Malon noticed Zelda staring at Link and talking to him as if they had known each other forever. Her heart sunk a little as she watched them glance to each other with smiles.

8888888

They entered the Temple of Time. Link looked around at the interior with its high ceiling, stone walls and black and white tiled floor. The altar that held the Spiritual Stones was up ahead with the Doors of Time behind it. Link placed the stones upon the altar.

"Link, let me play the Ocarina of Time," Zelda said.

Link handed her the ocarina and Zelda began to play the Song of Time. Suddenly, the stones began to glow and spin. Then, the symbol of the Triforce glowed above and the Doors of Time creaked and slowly opened, revealing the hidden room within.

Everyone walked in and saw the Master Sword in its pedestal.

It was then Link remembered Navi and how she flew out the window above after they returned. His heart filled with sadness. He still wondered why she left without a word. He thought they were meant to be together. Sure, he found out from the Deku Tree Sprout seven years later that he wasn't really a Kokiri, but that didn't mean she had to leave...or was that it?

"Link?" he heard Malon say. "Are you okay?"

The little Hylian boy glanced at the redhead.

"I'll be alright," he replied as he approached the sword.

Impa walked up with him.

Then, out of nowhere, five more people appeared within the room. Link recognized each one as the Six Sages. Saria smiled at him like any old friend would. Darunia crossed his arms proudly. Nabooru was there as well. Ruto, in her child form, winked at him in a cutesy way. Link shivered within remembering his last conversation with her in the future.

Rauru stepped forward in his long robes.

"Zelda," Rauru said. "As the Seventh Sage, we need your assistance with this process as well."

The princess nodded and entered the circle. Link looked upon all the sages as they raised their hands up. Different colored balls appeared and shot at him with impact.

Link suddenly felt strange, then he opened his eyes and looked at himself.

He was an adult again!

The same weapons from the future were suddenly back in his pack except the Light Arrows. The Hylian Shield that would have been heavy on a child was back on his back as it had once been.

The boy turned around to see Malon. Her large blue eyes sparkled and stared at her stunned.

"Everything alright, Malon?" Link asked.

"I...I...you…" the girl stammered. "You look gorgeous- uh, I mean, amazing! Wow! Is this what you will look like as an adult?!"

"Pretty much," Link replied.

"No time to waste, hero," Impa spoke up. "Pull the Master Sword and grab the Triforce so we can stop Ganondorf."

Link nodded and approached the sword. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out with no trouble. Link raised it high into the air while feeling the familiar weight of his trusted weapon.

Then, there was a rumble and a bright light. Link looked behind him and saw a bright rift in the wall.

"The entrance to the Sacred Realm," Zelda said.

"Perfect timing!"

Everyone quickly turned around. Standing in the doorway of the Door of Time was Ganondorf himself. He walked toward them with a devilish smile on his face.

"I have been waiting for this opportunity." Ganondorf said.

"Not so fast, Ganondorf!" Rauru declared. "You will not enter the Sacred Realm!"

"Try and stop me," the Gerudo Lord threatened as he got closer.

Link stepped forward swinging his sword.

"I won't let you get through," Link warned.

Ganondorf laughed.

"You think you can stop me, kid?" he said with a snarl.

Ganondorf then raised his hands and shot down bolts of lightning from above. It knocked everyone off their feet. Link tried to quickly get back up, but Ganondorf was faster and punched him back down. As he approached the entrance, the Gerudo Lord looked back with a smirk.

"Pathetic fools!" he said. "You're weak compared to me. And soon enough, I'll have the power of the gods within my hand!"

He laughed as he walked through the door. The bright light soon turned a dark purple and black.

* * *

Izzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ganondorf strikes again!

Roecliff: Curses!

Izzy: So, will Ganondorf get the Triforce? Find out next chapter!

Roecliff: Review please!


	6. Final Battle

Roecliff: Stop him! Link, you have to keep him from getting the Triforce! If you do, then peace will stay in Hyrule! PLEEEEEASE!

Izzy: Calm down! Watch and see what happens!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Zelda, but I own most of this chapter.

* * *

Link carefully got back up. His head spun and his face hurt from being punched at. As he wiped his mouth, his hand was covered in blood.

"LINK! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Zelda pleaded.

He looked toward the doorway and saw the opening.

"If he gets a hold of the Triforce, then all that we had done to prevent it was for naught!" Rauru concluded.

Link started toward the portal.

"LINK!" he heard Malon shout.

He turned to the little ranch girl. Her face appeared troubled.

"Be careful in there!" she said worried.

Link nodded and jumped through the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link jumped when he heard Ganondorf's cry.

"CURSE YOU, GUARDIAN!" Ganondorf shouted angrily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

 _Guardian?_ Link thought.

Then, he felt his hand vibrate. The hero looked down and saw the familiar markings of the Triforce of Courage.

 _Too late!_ Link thought in anguish.

But, none the less, he had to do what he could to stop the evil man.

As he continued forward, he could feel the dark energy pressing on him. Finally, he found himself in a familiar place: the Chamber of Sages.

Standing in the middle was Ganondorf with his back turned and hunched over. As Link stopped and pulled out his sword, the dark man straightened up and chuckled.

"Ah, yes," Ganondorf spoke in a low voice. "The Hero of Time has come to stop me from ruling the world. Something that she didn't consider when she split the Triforce apart."

The Gerudo turned around and showed the Triforce of Power to Link.

"When the three pieces come closer, they begin to resonate with one another again," the man sneered. "All I have to do is kill you and whoever has the final piece and I'll rule the world for eternity!"

Ganondorf then drew out his sword and stepped forward.

"Come, boy," he taunted. "Fight til you breathe your last!"

Link accepted the challenge by stepping forward and brandishing the Master Sword.

The two men charged at each other and struck their swords together.

Link had never fought Ganondorf with a sword in human form before. The King of Evil was quick and strong as he tried to strike the Hylian down. Link, however, remembered his training with Impa and tried to dodge all of his attacks while finding weak points. It was easier said than done.

Ganondorf pushed the hero down with his foot and raised his sword to stab him. Link quickly rolled away and cut his leg with his sword. The Evil King growled in anger and attempted to stab him again. Link, once again, moved away got behind him. He was about to stab him in the back, but Ganondorf turned and blocked the blow.

"I will destroy you, boy!" Ganondorf declared.

He shoved Link back and both clashed swords again.

Link struck his sword against Ganondorf's. The Gerudo twisted his sword around the Master Sword and flung the weapon from Link's hands. Ganondorf then tackled the boy to the ground and presented his sword and Link's throat.

"You're nothing compared to me," the King of Evil gloated. "Goodbye...Hero of Time!"

"NOOOO!"

Link looked over and spotted Malon with the Light Arrows.

She shot the arrow at Ganondorf. Before the Gerudo could react, the arrow struck him, sending him into an electrical shock.

Link jumped up and grabbed the Master Sword. He then ran toward Ganondorf and struck him through the chest.

Ganondorf roared in agony.

"Link! Malon! Get out here quick!" Zelda shouted in earnest.

Link removed his sword from Ganondorf and ran toward the exit, grabbing Malon's hand along the way.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Ganondorf screamed. "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU, LINK! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Link and Malon jumped through the entrance of the portal. The sages, along with Zelda, were standing before the door trying to close the Sacred Realm with their magic.

Zelda appeared exhausted.

"Almost there…" she grunted in strain.

Finally, the portal door was shut tight.

"Link! Place the Master Sword in its pedestal now!" Rauru demanded.

Link didn't hesitate. He sheathed out his sword and struck it in the pedestal.

What remained of the Sacred Realm vanished before their eyes.

Zelda crumpled to the ground.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he grabbed the young princess. He held her close to him.

"Link," he heard Zelda say softly.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were tired, but a small smile came across her face.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you again for saving Hyrule. I knew I could count on you...just like last time…"

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep in his arms. Link smiled. He was glad that, once again, Zelda was safe and Hyrule was protected from the Gerudo's evil rule.

Then, he saw Impa approach and pick the girl up in her arms.

"I will take her back to the castle," she said. "Thank you, Hero of Time. Once again, our land is safe."

With that, she walked out the temple.

"Link," Rauru said as he approached the boy. "Return to your child state and go home."

Link suddenly felt his body change again. When he reopened his eyes, he found that he was a boy once again. When he looked up, all the sages were gone.

"Link?" he heard Malon say.

He had almost forgotten about her. He turned around to the redhead who smiled at him.

"This time, I got to witness a great adventure," she said happily. "I'm glad I could do it with you."

Link smiled back and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thanks for your help, Malon," he said joyfully. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in."

Malon blushed.

"Say...how did you get a hold of those Light Arrows?" Link asked remembering the fight.

"Zelda gave them to me," Malon answered. "She said since she had to help the sages seal the door to the Sacred Realm, I should be the one to help out with the fight with Ganondorf."

"I'm grateful for that," Link told her. "Well, I better get back to the Kokiri Forest. After all, it's my home."

"Why not come live with me?" Malon suggested, then gasped. "I mean, with us! You know, we could always use someone who knows a little about horses to help run the ranch. And besides, you get breakfast, lunch and dinner made by yours truly. And there's a spare room that needs filled up. What do you say?"

Link smiled. He was really thankful for her help.

"That's sounds like a great idea," Link said as he took her by the hand.

The two of them left the Temple of Time together.

* * *

Roecliff: YOU DID IT AGAIN! You mentioned the Guardian! When is that story going to come out!?

Izzy: *meditating* Patience, grasshopper.

Roecliff: I've had enough patience! One whole year of it!

Izzy: *still in meditation state* Since you don't want to help me out, I'll do your job! Please Review!

Roecliff: COME ON!

Izzy: Maybe you should try and meditate with me.

Roecliff: You mean while your cookies are burning again?

Izzy: *panic* NOOOOOOO!


	7. Farewell

Izzy: The final chapter.

Roecliff: ALREADY?! And you did this all in one night?!

Izzy: I told you this would be a short chapter story.

Roecliff: But I didn't expect it to be that quick! Are you sure this is your story?

Izzy: It wasn't meant to be long. Besides, I got other things to do with my time.

Roecliff: Like...your novel?

Izzy: Yep! Onto the last chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Zelda or some of the content. I do own the final part of this chapter, though! :D

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle with Ganondorf. Princess Zelda, with the help of Impa, convinced the king of Hyrule that Link, indeed, was the one who stopped Ganondorf once and for all. The King finally realized how much effort the boy had put into saving their world and granted him a medal of honor along with an honorary title: Hero of Time. Everyone was shocked that a little boy from the forest saved the land from evil. Some seemed a little in denial of the prospect.

Link stayed with Malon and her father helping out with the farm. The hero also visited Princess Zelda every once in awhile. Malon wasn't too crazy about them spending so much time together. However, she kept thinking in her mind that she will never deserved Link. After all, he was the Hero of Time! How could a ranch girl match that to the princess of Hyrule with the most famed hero of their time?

More days flew by and Malon noticed Link seemed out of sorts again.

"I have to leave," he finally told her.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have to find Navi," Link said sadly.

Malon knew how much the little fairy meant to the boy. He would go to the ends of the earth to find his friend that meant so much to him.

"You can take Epona with you," she said.

"Really?" the boy said perked up.

"She will keep you company," Malon replied.

The next day, Malon watched the boy as he saddled up Epona for the long journey. Princess Zelda herself stood by to say goodbye as well. Her back was turned away and Malon could see that a tear trickled down her cheek. In the princess' hands was a blue object.

"You're already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

Link turned from his horse and stared at the princess who turned around with a smile.

"Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever," the princess continued. "I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes, take this…"

She held out the object in her hands. Malon recognized it as the Ocarina of Time.

"I am praying…" Zelda began, then paused as if it was painful to say. "I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song. This reminds me of us."

The princess then began to play the song. Malon listened to its sweet melody, but her heart broke and she wanted to cry and shed tears. Why couldn't she be the princess telling him all this? Why did she have to be a simple little ranch girl with no hope for the future except corralling horses and milking cows? Malon felt her face turn hot with stress.

Zelda finished the song and handed the ocarina to Link.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you," Zelda told him. "If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you."

"Thank you, Zelda," Link said.

The boy was about to mount onto Epona. Malon couldn't hold it in.

"LINK! WAIT!" she shouted.

The boy stopped and looked at the girl.

"You...you must promise me something," Malon said as tears flowed from her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back safe! Promise me that you'll find me here when you return! Promise me-"

Link stopped the girl by taking her hand and kissing it. He then leaned into her ear.

"I promise that you'll be the first person I see when I return," Link whispered.

Malon's heart leaped in her chest. Did he really say that? Will he be true to his word.

Malon looked at his deep blue eyes. They twinkled like she remembered when she first met him in the marketplace. She knew then that Link would keep his promise.

"I'll wait for you," Malon promised him.

Link turned away with a smile and hopped onto Epona. Then he started trotting away.

 _I'll see you soon...Hero of Time,_ Malon thought hopefully.

888888

Malon tended to the horses inside the corral. The years had bloomed her into a beautiful young adult and her voice carried like a bird's song. The horses danced and pranced all around the gated field. The distant sounds of cuccos and cows were heard within the barn.

Then, out from the barn door, old Ingo stepped out grumbling about his usual self.

"Still lazing around as usual," he said aloud. "Here I am, doing everything around here, while Old Talon sleeps the whole day long!"

Malon shook her head. If he felt like mucking the stalls and milking the cows were hard work, he should see her list of duties. They had grown since she got older and it began to tire her.

On top of all that, her familiar friend, Epona, was still gone. Not seeing her on the ranch felt like something was missing. But every time she thought of Epona, she thought of Link. Everyday, she had waited as a child hoping that he would return. However, he never came back. Even then, Malon never was discouraged. She kept her hopes up in one day that he would come back. After all, he did promise her.

As she was singing to the steeds, she heard a sound not far away. The sound of a familiar horse. Malon turned around toward the entrance to the ranch.

Striding in on a full-grown red clydesdale was a green-clothed figure. His features reminded Malon of her adventure in the Temple of Time with an young fairy boy. Joy leaped into her heart as she ran toward him.

She knew that it was none other than Link himself: the Hero of Time, fully grown!

When the Hylian had gotten off Epona, Malon collided into him in a hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him close.

"Where have you been all this time!?" Malon scolded through her crying. "I've been worried about you!"

Link pulled her away and stared at her.

"Sorry I took so long to get back," Link told her. "Strange things have happened to me on my adventures."

"Did you find your friend?" Malon asked.

Link shook his head, but kept his smile.

"No, but I thought it was about time I came home," he said. "And I remembered my promise that I would visit you first, so this was the first place I came to. And you look like what I remembered you would become."

"What?" Malon asked.

"A beautiful young woman," Link replied.

Malon giggled in embarrassment. She then noticed a familiar instrument strapped to his side.

"I see you still have the Ocarina of Time," Malon said sadly. "I'm sure Princess Zelda would want that back."

"Indeed," Link said uncomfortably. "But I wanted to come and see you first. In fact… it wasn't just because of the promise I made to you..."

Link stepped forward and took her by the hand.

"It's because I missed you," he told her. "I missed you more than anyone else here."

"Me? Really?" Malon asked feeling hot in the face.

"I have something for you," Link said with a smile.

He then pulled out from his pouch a tear-shaped gemstone.

"It's called a Moon's Tear," Link told her. "It's supposed to be the rarest stone in the world."

Malon was taken back. Sure, the gem was an eye holder, but did she really deserve this?

"For me?" she said. "This looks more like a gift for Princess Zelda. I don't deserve this."

"You were the only person that was by me during my adventures," Link reminded her. "Sure, Zelda and I knew each other as friends...but, during my time in the future, I learned much about you. I had visited you after everything that had happened. I would buy LonLon milk from you for my adventures. I actually ate at your table every chance I could, even with Navi nagging at me. Then, years ago, we fought together and you even saved my life."

Link handed the Moon's Tear to Malon.

"If anyone deserved this more...it's you, Malon," Link told her.

Malon's eyes filled with tears. She doesn't even remember most of things he said happening, but she believed the Hero of Time. After all, he treated her so respectfully - even as kids! He held her in high respects and made her feel important. Her heart began to swell. She knew, deep down, how she felt about him.

"Link," she said softly. "I love you."

The Hylian leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, as well," he replied back.

* * *

Izzy: I know, I know! It seems all gushy at the end, but if you really think about it, Link had known her longer than she did...and all because of travel time! So, the little emotions Malon was feeling was her hopes and dreams coming to life in a child she had hardly known. Now, after being apart from him for so long, she truly had missed him. Now, she was, for sure, in love with him. And he loved her back, on top of all that! Isn't that cute? XD

Roecliff: Already another story done. So, when's the next long chapter story?

Izzy: Still on a standstill until I can finally get back to it. Shouldn't take long, though. I kind of have some things done with it, but only the beginning. I'll let you all know when that happens. Til next time, this is Izzy signing out!

Roecliff: Don't forget to post a review on the story! Authoress likes her reviews!


End file.
